justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Outage
"Power Outage" is the second episode of Justice League Action. It is also the second part of the Shazam Slam series premiere. Summary Calythos, a djinn, intends to obliterate the Earth's surface, and the Justice League members must respond even though he can copy all of their powers. Featuring Story The episode begins with an alarm going off at the prison. The warden guides Superman to Parasite's cell. He tells him Parasite has been feeding off cockroaches to get his strength back. Superman battles Parasite until Wonder Woman shows up and knocks him out. Parasite is placed inside a prison car and is ready to be taken away. Jimmy Olsen shows up to get footage for the Daily Planet. Suddenly, a meteor shows up and crashes into the van, seemingly destroying Parasite. Superman feels remorse for his perished enemy while Wonder Woman scolds him for caring about a dangerous monster, Superman says he hears a heartbeat and, as the smoke clears up, a fiery lava beast (introducing himself as Calythos) rises up. He then runs off to the city. The prison begins to collapse and as Superman stops it, Wonder Woman goes off to fight Calythos. Calythos begins using his sword to create a volcano in the park, but Wonder Woman shows up and begins to fight him. During the fight, Jimmy Olsen begins filming the fight for his streaming account, but after almost getting hit by Calythos he begins to rethink his choices until he sees how many views it has and realizes it's worth it. Calythos returns to his sword, but is tied up with Wonder Woman's lasso. The lasso forces him to reveal that he is one of the members of the Brothers Djinn who escaped the Rock of Eternity and plans to restore the Earth to its prehistoric era with lava. He then knocks Wonder Woman away, but Superman shows up. He hits Calythos, but notices that Calythos is now flying. After hitting him with his heat vision, the djinn uses the same power on Superman. Wonder Woman then grabs Calythos's sword and throws it in the ocean. He knocks here away and flies to his sword, then begins to make another volcano. Wonder Woman lands on the Daily Planet building. She and Superman discuss how they're feeling weaker when Jimmy comes up. He tells them that Calythos absorbed Parasite and that's how he's taking their powers. They see Calythos making a volcano, but before they leave, they decide to come up with a plan. They fly to the volcano to fight Calythos, but are easily defeated. As Calythos proclaims his victory, a voice comes from no where. Suddenly, Martian Manhunter appears. He fights Calythos only to be defeated and get his powers absorbed. Calythos grabs his swords and prepares to kill the trio, but he suddenly couldn't take the heat of his sword. They reveal that when he absorbed Martian Manhunter's powers, he also absorbed his weakness to fire. Calythos surrenders and Parasite separates from him, but is stopped by Superman. Parasite and Calythos are captured by the league. Batman says that there are still four djinns left, Abnegazer, Rath, Nyrolath, and Uthool. Superman freezes Calythos's volcano and they all fly into the sunset. Notes * This was the first episode to air in the UK. * Calythos' defeat in this episode is similar to the defeat of Parasite during his first battle with Superman in Superman: The Animated Series. Both involved the villain who can absorb powers absorbing a weakness of the hero, although there is the small twist of the villain absorbing his own element. * Superman's line saying he can leap tall buildings in a single bound is a reference to the 1940s Fleischer Superman cartoons. Gallery Category:Episodes